The present invention relates to the general field of rotary engines. The most common rotary engines are internal combustion engines rotating about a crankshaft that remains stationary. In such engines, the cylinders are arranged in a star configuration.
The main advantages of an engine of this type lie in low weight and a low level of vibration relative to an engine having stationary cylinders.
Nevertheless, at present, rotary engines are considered as being relatively polluting in that they have very high fuel consumption for rather low efficiency and in that they make use of internal or external combustion. Known rotary engines also require a very large quantity of oil in order to lubricate them.
There exists a need for non-polluting rotary engines that can be used in various types of environment (dwellings, industrial installations, etc.).